<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicotine by Fruity446</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950176">Nicotine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446'>Fruity446</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake dating oneshot, Nicole is the town bad boy, Protective Nicole Haught, Waverly is soft for Nicole, champ is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Champ is harassing Waverly and so Nicole, the town's bad boy, steps in and pretends to be her girlfriend to save her from a date they both don't want her to go on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardy Champ &amp; Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicotine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly Earp was the town's angel. She had the highest grade point average in her year, probably even the whole school, but even so she was never cocky about her intelligence. Everyone in Purgatory knew that she was the kindest person in town, a contrast to the coldness of her sister. She portrayed an aura of innocence and warmth to everyone who found themselves in her presence, a reminder to the Earth that not all was evil.</p><p>It was perhaps this innocence that drew her to Nicole in the first place. Nicole Haught was her polar opposite, the town's bad boy. She was constantly getting detentions for drinking and smoking on school grounds, and it was rumoured she'd been in and out of juvie her entire life. Waverly wasn't sure what to think about these rumours. She liked to believe there was good in everyone, even someone as cold blooded and aggressive as Nicole.</p><p>Despite Nicole's rebellious side and the fact that she was two years older than her, having been held back a year, this didn't put a dent in the brunette's attraction. In fact, it spurred her on even more. In the classes Waverly would share with the seniors, she'd spend half the time ogling the back of Nicole's head, daydreaming about the redhead pinning her to a bed with her muscly arms as Waverly squirmed beneath her. She had always been rather submissive in her past relationships, her exes both male and female proving this, so maybe she just liked the idea of being dominated, especially by Nicole.</p><p>Nicole couldn't deny that the brunette hadn't caught her eye. During game days, Nicole would take the chance to appreciate the view of the youngest Earp in her tight fitting cheer uniform, loving the way that it hugged her curves perfectly. She'd often catch Waverly ogling her during their classes together, a habit of the younger woman's that she adored.</p><p>It was on Monday morning that they had their first encounter. The redhead was outside smoking a cigarette, some hot babe dangling off one of her arms, trying to catch her attention but failing miserably. Nicole's eyes were trained on Waverly as she parked her red Jeep into its usual spot, scowling as she recognised the figure approaching her.</p><p>It was Champ Hardy. He was a senior, like her, and a huge womaniser. He'd try to get into everyone's pants, and wasn't afraid to brag about it with his obnoxious football buddies. He went through girls faster than Nicole did, with no respect. She didn't want the brunette to be used as some toy for a stupid boy who'd do nothing but hurt her for his own sexual needs.</p><p>Grounding her cigarette beneath her foot, Nicole took big strides until she was almost within earshot of their conversation. Waverly was looking unbearably uncomfortable as Champ kept blatantly staring at her boobs. This angered the redhead more than anything, because even if she'd had a large amount of one night stands, she was always respectful to all of them.</p><p>"Hey," she growled as she approached the pair, earning a look of irritation from the douche bag quarterback and a look of surprise from the younger woman. "What're you doing here Hardy? She's obviously not into your tiny wiener. Piss off before I make you."</p><p>Champ scowled. "This has nothing to do with you, dyke. Plus, my wiener is huge and whatever me and Waverly have planned doesn't include you."</p><p>Nicole almost punched him right then and there. The only reason she didn't was when she felt a small, comforting hand slip into her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Waverly's green eyes bore into her own, the knolls of mossy grass orbs reflecting into her own eradicating any previous thoughts of violence. The redhead was lost in such a trance she almost forgot to squeeze her hand in return, feeling her heart flutter at the tiny smile that graced the brunette's plump pink lips.</p><p>"It has everything to do with me," Nicole answered confidently, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman's waist as she prepared to deliver the killing blow. "I am her girlfriend, after all."</p><p>Waverly almost choked when she heard Nicole's comment. They hadn't even spoken before and Nicole was standing up for her by pretending to be in a relationship with her just to get an annoying boy off her case. The word 'girlfriend' seemed to slip off the redhead's tongue with ease, as if she'd been waiting years to say it. Waverly's heart was beating wildly in her chest, Nicole's hand squeezing her own once more as it began to get clammy. The brunette was positive her skin was burning from where it was encased in the troublemaker's embrace, sending a rush of blood to her cheeks.</p><p>"Girlfriend?" Champ's nose crinkled in disgust as he scoffed. "No way. Waverly isn't gay, and even if she was, she'd never drop down to your standards Haught. She likes men, doofus. Like me. Besides, it'd just be disgusting to have a bunch of homos walking around Purgatory. Gross."</p><p>Nicole was about to scream at him but Waverly beat her to it. Her face was flushed red with anger, her fist unbearably tight in Nicole's grip as she ranted at the quarterback.</p><p>"How dare you! There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. I'm not interested in you Champ, and you're wrong about some other things, too. First of all, yeah, I like men. But I also like <em>women. </em>Surprise, I'm bisexual. And second of all, Nicole isn't below you. She's far better looking. It's in her last name you absolutely idiotic jalapeno!"</p><p>"Whatever," Champ huffed, burying his hands in the pockets of his varsity jacket. "Come find me when you're done with this stupid phase."</p><p>Waverly was still glaring menacingly at the back of his head until she realised Nicole was still standing there. She had expected her to move on by now, done with the brunette now that she'd pissed Champ Hardy off. It was no secret to the entire school that they hated one another. But the redhead was just staring at her, a mix of admiration and surprise on her face as Waverly blushed, remembering she was still entangled in her arms.</p><p>"Sorry," the shorter woman murmured shyly as she stepped out of the redhead's embrace, noticing a brief glimmer of disappointment on her face but she assumed she'd just imagined it. There was no way the town's bad boy had feelings for her, was there?</p><p>"It's fine," Nicole said, offering one of her rare dimpled smiles. She could swear that she saw the brunette blush again, but she ducked her head before the redhead's suspicions could be confirmed. Clearing her throat, Nicole continued. "You didn't have to stand up for me, you know. Though I'm flattered you think I'm good looking."</p><p>Waverly went pale. "Oh my God, I said that out loud didn't I?"</p><p>"Yeah," she chuckled as the brunette groaned in embarrassment. She used a finger to tilt the Earp's chin up so her eyes were almost level with her own, crouching down so their lips were grazing against one another's. "But don't worry, I enjoyed the slip up. You're pretty beautiful yourself."</p><p>Waverly shivered with pleasure, half of her wanting to summon all her courage and kiss the other woman and the second half of her wanting to run away in panic. She closed her eyes, afraid that if she opened them the intensity in Nicole's dark irises would make her crumble like a badly constructed sandcastle. </p><p>"Waverly?" Nicole whispered, concerned when the other woman didn't make any attempt at conversation, simply standing there rigidly with her eyes sealed shut. "Waverly, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or come on too strong, I just-"</p><p>She was cut off when a pair of lips pressed eagerly against her own. Waverly couldn't believe she was kissing her crush, much less that she kissed her back. Nicole tasted strongly of nicotine, probably because she'd been smoking not too long ago. Surprisingly, she didn't mind. Mixed with the taste of vanilla dipped doughnuts, it was so specifically Nicole that she adored it. Just like they adored one another.</p><p>"Wow," the redhead whispered when they finally pulled apart. "At least let me be a true gentlewoman and take you on a date first."</p><p>"It's a deal then," the brunette said with a wink, giving her one last peck on the lips. "I'll give you my number at lunchtime. See you soon?"</p><p>"Definitely," the troublemaker agreed with a dimpled grin.</p><p>"Waverly!" Wynonna called from across the car park. "Stop sucking face with Haughtstuff! But I also think it's a great choice since she pissed Hardy off! Don't hurt her, you hear me ginger spice!?"</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it," Nicole promised, before sending the blushing brunette on her way to class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>